


To Rewrite Fate

by miraculouslevelheaded9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I have something don’t worry, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot? How do you write plot, Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tags Are Hard, Writers Block Sucks™, just kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslevelheaded9/pseuds/miraculouslevelheaded9
Summary: Hawkmoth and Mayura were defeated, but at the cost of the world. Chat Noir became the enemy, her team was dead, and Paris was destroyed. Her last lucky charm was useless, a piece of paper with the words 'The Kwamii Blessing', torn apart by Chat Noir. With no choice but to kill him, Marinette sat alone within the carnage and cried. But what is the Kwamii Blessing? And how does it help her rewrite fate?[Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the story that I wrote. Everything this fic is based on (Miraculous Ladybug) is rightfully it's owners.]
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is swearing, gore, murder, mentioned character deaths, obsessive & possessive behavior, and lots of trauma. But it gets better, I swear. It’s really just the beginning.

She didn’t have the words for it. 

She could not describe the absolute despair and guilt and anger that coursed through her. It overshadowed any spec of betrayal she felt. 

After 7 long years, Hawkmoth and Mayura were defeated, but at the cost of the world. 

Chat Noir had betrayed her to join his father's side. His demented reasoning was that Ladybug wouldn’t submit to him when ‘they were obviosly soulmates’ and having his mother back was just a bonus. 

All of her heros were killed in battle including Wasp, Ryuko, Emerald, Kitsune, Multi-mouse, Bunixx and Viperion. Her dear friends, Chloe, Kagami, Juleka, Nathanial, Marc, Alix and Luka. 

The battle was a horrible disaster. Marinette didn’t know how he did it but Hawkmoth was able to get akumas around the world and destroyed Earth. 

Chat Noir was akumatized to help his father, but he was completely lucid and in control of his actions. He could cataclysm multiple times and the akuma was in his bell. 

He had killed all of her heros. He murdered them. And he was going to pay. 

Her love for the kwamis and her friends fueled her tired body as she collected all of the miraculous. With the mouse she split herself into 10 people. Giving the bee, dragon, turtle, fox, rabbit and snake to her copies she merged her ladybug miraculous to her main mouse. The two extra copies became her body guards. 

First she had her turtle self restrain Adrian so he couldn’t get out, thankfully his cataclysm could not break through the forfield after the akumatization split his normally powered destruction into 100 pieces of power. 

Her plan was to get Hawkmoth first, if she can take his miraculous, then all akumas go away and all the villains turn back to normal. She has her fox self separate Hawkmoth and Mayura from each other using illusions and has her bee self use venom on Hawkmoth while her dragon self fights Mayura. 

She takes his miraculous and screams at him. “This is too far Gabriel. Can’t you see you destroyed the world, you were ripping the universe by its seams. You killed millions of people for what? An ill wife that you could’ve asked for me to heal? You are a sick sick man, and by the laws of the universe must be cursed.” 

Gabriel paled when she said she could heal his wife. His life flashed before his eyes as Ladybug was chanting in the guardian language cursing him. He realized all of his mistakes, one by one. He messed with magic that he had no right messing with, he forced two children (one of them being his son) to fight a war they were not ready for, he made another human suffer the same fate as his wife, in his grief he had neglected his child and raised him into a horrible human being, he turned his son into a murderer, he destroyed the world, and he made the child in front of him do thing a child should never do. 

He cried, and mourned for the first time in forever. Ladybug looked on with pity, before it quickly turned to disgust, reminders of what he had done all around her. 

She turned and went to take Mayura’s miraculous before cursing her and healing the brooch. 

Now that was done, she turned to her ex-partner. He was still trying to get out to the forcefield, and having little success. Her other selves came back to her so that they could all take his miraculous. 

But now that the akuma was gone, his power was back in full force. He broke through the shell with one last cataclysm and started to blindly fight all her selves in desperation. The turtle, bee, fox, mouse and dragon no longer had their powers but the snake, rabbit and ladybug did. Unfortunately if they messed with the time now, it would either make two timelines where she would have to choose one over the other or it would erase the timeline too little to help much. 

To save her energy, Marinette detransformed from the other miraculouses so her Ladybug self could fight at full power. She called for her lucky charm which was a piece of paper that said ‘The Kwamii Blessing’ and turned to Chat again. He saw the paper and he zoomed to grab it. 

They fought hand-to-hand combat when his miraculous beeped. 

5 more minutes. 

He jabbed at her face while simultaneously grabbing at the paper. She pulled her hand back and flipped over him to avoid the punch. He turned around and lunged immediately, hoping to catch her off guard. She just side-stepped and pushed him down. 

Beep! 4 more minutes. 

She jumped on top of him and grabbed at his wrists to try and restrain him. He used his size difference and the superstrength given by the miraculous to push her off as he stood. 

Beep! 3 more minutes. 

Chat’s eyes looked more desperate and feral with every beep. She stepped back to try and assess her surroundings and try to make use of her Lucky Charm but came up with nothing. She had to focus on Chat again when he ran up and kicked down at her shoulder, barely getting out of the way in time. 

Beep! 2 more minutes. 

It seems like he snapped that moment. He threw himself onto her without a care whether or not he’d get hurt. She was thrown hard on the ground, temporarily stunning her. He used this opportunity to take the piece of paper and jump away. Ladybug, still on the ground, rolled away when he drop-kicked her again, only clipping her side in the process. 

Beep! Last minute. 

Grinning triumphantly, he ripped the paper and Ladybug cried out “No!” as the last hope of saving the world just ripped in two. Chat Noir just watched the pieces of paper float away before turning to Ladybug. Ladybug’s breaths seemed to echo in the space between them.

B-Beep! He de-tranformed into a beaten up Adrian Agreste with a twisted smile on his face. Enraged by the happy and insane smile on his face at what he had just done, Marinette stood up clutching her rib.

“How Dare You?!?! You fucking piece of shit! Do you realize what you’ve done?! That piece of paper was the last chance the world had of being saved! What the fuck did you think you were doing?!” 

“Aw please Bugaboo. We just need ourselves! We don’t need anyone else, we’ll find a place and settle down and live happily ever after!” 

Ladybug gritted out, “No. We. Fucking. Won’t! Can’t you understand the word ‘No’?! Why the fuck would you think I would live with you after what you’ve done?!?!” 

“Why? We’re soulmates of course! Your mine ladybug, so just hurry along now and de-transform so you can finally confess your undying love for me and live happily ever after!” 

“No! Oh my GOD! You will never know my name, you’re not entitled to it! Now give me your miraculous or I’ll have no choice but to kill you,” she seethes. 

Adrian frowns, but then smiles, “You’re going to de-transform anyway so it doesn’t matter, we are soulmates Bugaboo. Besides you couldn’t kill me, you love m- ” 

Chat didn’t say another word as his head rolled away and his body slumped to the ground. Her yoyo bloody from cutting off his head. 

Ladybug timer beeps, and in her place Marinette stood. She threw up and heart-breaking sobbs echoed throughout destroyed Paris, as she mourned the loss of her friends, family, and home. The fact she killed for the first time, that she couldn’t save everyone, the fact that it's all over but not the way she imagined, that she still has a huge responsibility, that nothing is ever going to be the same for her. Watching her friends- her team- die, one by one, because of a man who couldn’t move on in grief or ask for help. 

All of the kwamii’s came to comfort her, including Plagg who took his ring off the dead boy. Once Marinette had calmed down long enough to speak, she asked a question floating in her mind since she got her Lucky-Charm. 

“What’s a kwamii blessing?” All of the kwamii froze, and to their surprise, it was Plagg that answered. “It’s where we all use parts of our powers to send a guardian we bless back to a point in time where they were still guardians, while simultaneously erasing the timeline. The blessed keep their memories to change whatever was erased and fix the potential destruction. But it requires all of the kwamii blessings so the soul doesn’t combust in the process. It’s like wishing with Sugarcube and I but without the whiplash, and it needs all the kwamis.” he said in the softest tone they have ever heard. 

“Oh… My lucky charm had said the Kwamii Blessing, I didn’t know what it was… Could- Could you explain what happens?” All the kwamis softened. Their young guardian was by far the best guardian they had ever had, as she always asked for their opinion and always rotated them out so they could see the world with her. She cared for them in a way the temple did not, and always asked about them and tried her best to learn with and from them. 

“Of course, kit. After the kwami blessing, everyone joins hands around the targeted person. But they have to be wearin’ all of the miraculous. Fluff will turn back time with Sass while he erases it simultaneously. Wayzz protects your memories and your soul as you transfer. Tik and I use our powers to change fate and reverse it. Pollen makes sure everything is going in order and to plan. Kalkki transports your soul with Fluff to the designated time. When your soul is there, Mullo uses her power to merge the soul and memories together with the past one. Duusu and Nooroo would make sure and emotional turmoil is processed safely so that you don’t wear yourself out, and the rest of the kwamiis use their energies to maintain enough power for this to work. We’ve only done it once before when Hitler had the bee (that’s how he was able to control everyone, he used the power of submission) and created a nuke that bombed the Arctic, causing floods everywhere, but luckily the guardian of that time performed the kwamii blessing with us and took the bee before his experimentation. All the kwamii will remember what happens in the erased timeline along with the guardian and the blessings stay.” 

Marinette was silent for a long time. The kwamii just stayed there with her as she thought. Finally she spoke, and the kwamii were shocked at what she said, “You guys don’t have to do the Kwamii Blessing for me. I care about you guys too, and if going back forces Nooroo and Duusu go back to a bad time for them then I’d rather not…. I… I don’t know what I would do if you guys were hurting because of me. But if you do decide to do it for me, I- Just- thank you guys. First thing I would do would save you though. I won’t have you hurting if I can help it. It’s your choice.” 

The kwamii couldn’t believe it. For the first time since their personalities were solidified through a fraction of their true power, they were given the choice, even when she clearly lost everything. Tikki was immensely proud of her chosen, true Ladybug she was. All of the kwamiis looked to each other and nodded. One by one they blessed her and they each gave her a kwagatama that became a charm bracelet. It wasn’t necessary but they cared for her and they knew it would transfer over with her. 

“It’s beautiful guys, but… are you sure?” Tikki spoke for them all, “You gave us a choice. We’ve never had that before, not even when we did this before. You are by far the best guardian ever! So, yes, we are sure Marinette.” 

Marinette started to tear up, “Thanks you guys. I swear when we go back and have Plagg, Duusu and Nooroo again, we’re all gonna have a feast and celebrate with all your favorite foods. I swear,” she giggled a bit, feeling a tad hysterical. “Whew. Okay, I’m ready, tell me what to do.” 

The kwamiis looked at each other and grinned. When they began to chant in their language, everyone started to levitate and Marinette closed her eyes. She was going to rewrite fate, she promised.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that I was not specific in how old Marinette was in the "previous" timeline, but it was half on purpose and half not. I plan to add more so do not worry and I am rewriting everything as I go so if there was a sentence that didn't really make sense the first time, my friend/editor has helped me make everything flow better and fix those mistakes. Please give a round of applause to NCgolden a good friend of mine, and enjoy this new chapter!

Marinette woke up with a start. She looked around and saw all the kwamis except for Plagg, Duusu and Nooroo. 

“D-Did it work?” Marinette asked shakily. Everyone grinned and nodded. Marinette got out of bed and whooped. 

She looked at the time and it was 4:30 am, her parents would be down in the bakery getting set up! She ran away with a “Be right back!” and sprinted to the bakery. 

When she got down she looked around frantically and spotted her mother. “Maman!” She ran to mom and hugged her tightly. “Whoa! What’s the matter, darling?” 

Marinette just hugged tighter and relished in her mothers touch, “Nothing maman, just a bad dream. Is papa in the kitchen?” she replied in a watery tone. 

Her mother chuckled, “Yes, he’s in the back. Just be careful, the ovens are hot right now!” Sabine gradually said louder as Marinette pulled away and rushed to the kitchen. 

The smell when she walked in reminded her of safety so much, she wanted to cry in joy. Her father was just putting in a batch of croissants in the oven when she walked in. The moment he was away and safe to hug, she ran to him and squeezed as hard as she could. Tom was momentarily shocked before hugging back. He didn’t expect his daughter to be up this early and told her such. 

Marinette laughed, “Well get used to it. I’m going to start waking up early, not this early, I still like my sleep, but I decided that I’m going to be productive. I’m going back up but I’ll see you later papa!” 

Tom was smiling at Marinette's retreating figure, happy to see his little girl so happy. He and Sabine were worried recently, the light in her eyes had been dimming for a few months now, so to see some of it back now brought a rush of relief. Although her eyes looked like she had grown up, in the way a child her age should never seem, but she looked so joyful, so he opted to save it in his brain for later. 

-

Up in her room, Marinette had all the kwamis out with her diary, her sketchbook, her phone, and a large trash bag. 

“Okay, so looking in my diary I know that I’m 15. So, if I'm calculating this right, Lila has taken everyone except my team and I am now rapidly becoming besties with Chloe. I’m getting over Adrien, which I should definitely speed up, taking all his pictures off instead of just the majority. Chat is still relatively on our side and doesn’t know Hawkmoth’s identity. It’s summer vacation soon, so they’re going to attack me…. In two weeks? I think? I’m going to have to watch my back for a while. Gosh and I still have to plan how I'm going to get Nooroo and Duusu back. I know that Gabriel would be more willing to give it up if I can heal his wife, and Natile will follow along with him, but it’s Adrien that I’m worried about. At this point he’s learning from Lila and former Chloe that love is a prize and that you can do anything to obtain it, and that his possessions cannot be taken. I-I don’t know if I can take his miraculous without something going wrong. Gosh, now I have to rebuild some significant stuff that was erased, like my ‘M’ Designs, and Kagami and Luka’s relationship, and a bunch of potions that took forever to make, OH and I have to contact the school board again. There is so much to do. Ugh,” Marinette finished with a thump on her chaise. 

The kwamis were both giggling at her dramatics and seriously considering all of her points. But, you can always count on Wayzz to address the most pressing concerns. 

“You don’t have to show up as Ladybug, you can use another kwami to talk to Hawkmoth, for example Trixx or Kalkki. And in regards to Chat Noir, since Hawkmoth will no longer be a problem, you don’t have to worry about a Chat Noir akumatization. If it really bothers you, you can take it from him at night and then curse him from the safety of your room, after all, you only need to collect the miraculous and know his name to be able to curse someone.” 

Marinette took a deep breath. “Alright. Here’s what I’ll do. It takes a month to make a healing potion if I don’t want to drain my energy but if I strike a deal with Gabmoth and tell him I can heal his wife, maybe I’ll be able to get him to give up the miraculous on his own. If not, then I can always just go to him, find out, tell him I’ll heal her the next day, take Chat Noir’s miraculous, go back, heal her, leave and sleep through the weekend. I should still make the healing potion though, there could be side effects. I should make two then, Natile will need one. Thanks Wayzz, I think I’ll take both Kalkki and Trixx, which should make it easier to hide my identity. Maybe I'll talk to them when Adrian is at a photoshoot. Roar, do you think you can find out? Maybe ask Plagg if knows. I think you might be best for this.” Roar gave a nod of agreement and Marinette sighed in relief. “Okay, thank you. That’s that, Plagg will know we are on our way and can warn Nooroo and Duusu. Today’s Wednesday, and I think I’m going to wear some comfort clothes. Even if it was erased, my friends did die, so did my parents. I don’t think I’ll be able to look Adrien in the face without slapping him. Maybe punching him. We’ll see when we get there. Ugh, I’ll have to deal with Lila again,” Marinette sighed, “At least I still remember everything from school, I probably don’t have to pay attention… much.” 

She sighed again before diving into her closet. Picking out a plain, black, cotton t-shirt and blue high-waisted, skinny jeans. Pairing an oversized, beige, cashmere sweater with a v down the front. Matching her outfit with her new charm bracelet, her normal black studs, Kalkki’s transformed glasses, a gold necklace that Chloe gave her (she was thankful that she had it still after the transfer) and a black purse for her kwamis; she opted to leave her hair down, it being naturally wavy and a bluish tint in the light. 

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror and gave a wry smile. She looked good but it was obvious she was comforting herself. 

Packing her things to get ready, she went downstairs to have breakfast with her mother. It was nice, talking to her, like nothing was doomed. And nothing was. Marinette let the absolute joy that her loved ones were still alive seep into her. She resolved to try- no- she will change what happens. 

After cleaning her dishes, she went out early to take the scenic route to school. Seeing the slight clouds and wind she was glad for her sweater. There was a strange kind of peace, walking while the sun was still rising. 

Eventually reaching the school, she sighed and checked her phone. I’m going to have to upgrade this asap, she thought as she opened her messages app. Chloe had already texted her. 

Queenie- Morning Minette! Ur probably asleep so this is a heads up that we have a maths test today. Don’t forget to bring the homework we had over the weekend for extra-credit! Luv u~ 

Marinette chuckled to herself. Chloe really is the best. 

Looking back up she headed up to Bustier’s classroom to sit early and wait for her friends. To her pleasant surprise, she arrived in an empty classroom. 

Going to the far back, closest to the window she sat down. Putting her head in her arms on the table, she enjoyed the slight breeze and dozed off. 

-

The whole class came to class at the same time, Juleka and Nathanial still hadn't come in yet. . 

Chloe scoffed when she overheard Rose and Mylene squealing about how amazing the class-get-together before school was so fun. 

It was more like the Liela-get-together, she thought. 

The sheep walked in first and Chloe looked over them with Alix when they started staring at their usual seats. What are they looking at? 

Alix whispered, “Look at who came to school early,” she snickered. 

Squeezing past the groupies. Chloe chuckled at her friend, before praising her choice of clothes in her mind. 

“Minette. Hey, Minette. You have to wake up, I want to review for the test with you and Alix.” 

“Five more minutes Chloe,” Marinette whined. 

“Wake up, DC. You’ll grab the sheep’s attention if you keep up any longer then the lying bitch will come,” Alix smirked. 

That got Marinette to spring up, now wide awake, she threw a playful glare at Alix before complaining to Chloe. 

“Queenieeeeeeeee. Alix is being mean to meeeeeee,” Marinette said while leaning on her blonde companion. 

Pushing her off with a hand, Chloe replied with, “I don’t care, Minette, Alix has good math grades. You, missy, do not. We need to review or else you’re gonna fail again, and that would be ridiculous.” 

Both Alix and Marinette chimed in with an, “Utterly Ridiculous!” Chloe pouted while the other two laughed in humor. 

Of course, Lila, hearing laughter, decided that the ‘Rebel Squad’ weren’t suffering enough. She pretended to be timid behind Alya, hiding her gleeful smirk, as they ascended up the stairs to the back. 

“MARINETTE!” Ayla practically screamed. The three girls all sighed at the same time. 

“What did I do this time?” Marinette muttered. Unfortunately, Alya had heard her and it served only to fuel her on even more. 

“You know what you did!” she exclaimed shrilly, “But because you are a bitch about it, I’ll jog your memory. You spilled coffee on her jacket because you were jealous she had it! Just because you aren’t a big designer, doesn’t mean you get to ruin something she designed! What do you have to say for yourself?!” 

Marinette was Done™. She could not believe how stupid Alya was. Her and the rest of the class (exempting her small group of friends). So in the most deadpan facial expression and voice ever she replied with, “And why in the ever loving fuck, Alya, would I be jealous of a lying rat with the fashion sense of a pumpkin?” 

The silence that followed was filled with bewildered astonishment and tension. Nathanial and Marc walked into the absolutely quiet room and looked around confused, cutting their conversation there. 

“What’s going on?” Marc asked. 

At the sound of his voice Alix and Chloe promptly burst into laughter. Lila was gaping like a fish, and Alya didn’t look too far off. Marinette was hiding a sly smile at their faces. Nathaniel and Marc were super confused and the rest of the class were staring at Marinette absolutely dumbstruck. Who knew she had it in her? Finally gathering her wits, crocodile tears started dripping from Lila’s eyes. 

“H-h-how c-c-c-could you s-say that! You-you are so mean,” she wailed. It was just so amazingly fake, that Marinette was seriously concerned (especially for their futures) about how easily her classmates believed it. 

It seemed that Alix’s laughter renewed every time she looked at Lila, either her face or her outfit and Marinette’s comment, Chloe wasn’t sure, but she decided that it was a perfect time to snap back at Rossi and her favorite guard dog. 

“Oh shut it, Rossi. We both know it’s true. You look like the American holiday Halloween threw up on you while you framed it with the sausage you call hair. Maybe that’s why you chose Alya as your number one, she makes a great guard dog doesn’t she?” 

At the insinuation that she was a bitch, Alya protested, used the worst insult ever: 

“Y-yeah?! Well at least my mom remembers my name!” 

Multiple people sucked in their breath at that, even some of the Lila-groupies. That was going too far and everyone knew that. Marinette was looking around for akumas, feeling Chloe’s glare.

“Al-Alya,” Lila whimpered, inside she was screaming at the imbecile that was Cesaire for saying something so stupid. 

Alya gulped at the dark intensity of Chole’s glare, frightened that she was the one pinned under it. “Mlle. Cesaire. I hope you don’t mean that my mother doesn’t care for me. I knew you were stupid, but I didn’t think you were that dumb. My mother has made the effort to be there for me and work on her marriage ever since Marinette explained why she turned down the offer of a lifetime for her bully. I hope you will consider that the next time you bring up misinformation, that it isn’t at the price of your head. And the next time you inadvertently insult my mother, I will end you. Do I make myself clear?” 

Alya nods quickly and moves when Lila tugs at her sleeve, running down the steps as fast as they could in their shocked states. The bell rings and Marc whispers to Nathanial about getting details later. The rest of the class and Ms. Bustier comes in, and everyone else is broken out of their stupor. Juleka raises an eyebrow at the trio when she notices the lack of eye contact between the girls and the rest of the class. 

Marinette just shakes her head, mouthing ‘I’ll tell you later’. Juleka nods and sits down. Today’s going to be a looong day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to put line breaks here???????? (0.o)


	3. Hiatus

I'm sorry for not updating, a few weeks ago my family and I had gotten word that my grandmother's health was failing. She doesn't have covid but her body is old and breaking down. My parents decided to move us closer to her and I have not been writing recently, with what school and packing. It really is horrible timing to start a story and this happening but I will be continuing this story, I am just taking a hiatus. Thank you and I hope to get back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I don't actually think Adrien is like this. I portray all of his worst qualities and amplify them be 10x. I do think he needs a lesson in boundaries and he is very naive, but hes a good guy in general. No hate towards him <3


End file.
